Under The Snow
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: A trip was supposed to be fun, right? But not for this person here...until it all happens under the snow. Warning: shounen-ai, MasaHika, TakuRan


**Under The Snow**

**Starring: Kageyama H. / Kariya M.**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to Level-5.**

**Warning: There might be some OOC-ness since this is a romance 'shounen-ai' story and there's no such thing in the original anime (only a plenty of hints, yes). This is mainly MasaHika and some MasaRan and slight TakuHika. And there's more TakuRan in the end.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

It has been a tough week…

It's the first week of holiday and I'm starting to miss school already!

No, I don't really like studying. I get good grades in most subjects, though…but that's not the reason why I'm not enjoying my holiday…

"Hikaru-kun, hurry up! We'll be leaving in a few minutes!" Ina reminded me. I carried my backpack and ran out from the inn; only to find out that everyone has already entered the caravan!

"Hikaru, we've been waiting," Kira Hiroto said from the driver's seat. "Ah, sorry. I got up a bit late," I excused; which is not true at all- I can't sleep last night! "It's fine. Come on, take a seat!" he smiled. I quickly sat behind Kirino-senpai and Kariya…all alone.

Well, we're actually on a trip to a mountain which has a lot of snow throughout the year. Kariya asked us, actually. He said Kira-san and Midorikawa-san wanted to go to the mountains and they told him to bring his friends along. I was so excited for this at first! Well, first of all, Kariya asked me for this; second of all, this might be a better chance to know Kariya better and-

I know I know…I've been crazy about Kariya lately. It's like; my heart is racing every time I see him…I don't know why! But…only to find his 'close relation' with Kirino-senpai is enough to make me jealous. Indeed, Kariya never told me about it, I just feel it from his ways to get Kirino-senpai's attention.

Yep, pranks it is. Some guys do it to get their dream girl's attention or such…

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have read that teen magazine that Ina has in her living room.

"Kageyama, are you alright?" a sudden question from captain startled me. "Ah! Yeah, I'm okay. What makes you ask, captain?" I asked while noticing that he also sat alone. "Can I sit next to you?" he asked. "S-sure…"

"So…" he said as he sat down, "what has been bothering you this weekend?"

"I-it's nothing, really." And…another lie, there are too many things to be mentioned. First, Kariya had a snowball fight with Kirino-senpai yesterday- and they were smiling! Second, they often got separated from us; not sure for what reason. Third, I just saw them giggling- right in front of my eyes!

I sighed deeply and shook my head because I'm getting a bit dizzy. "You sure you're okay?" captain asked me again while holding my shoulders. "Y-yeah, I'm just a little dizzy, that's all," I convinced and tried to face the window. I looked out and noticed that the snow went pretty hard…I think there'll be a storm…

CRASH!

"Hiroto-nii! Ryuuji-nii! What's wrong?" Kariya asked while standing up from his seat. "We hit a tree, accidentally. I'm really sorry, guys…I guess I was quite reckless," Midorikawa-san apologized. "It's fine, Midorikawa. It is difficult to drive in this torm," Kira-san said.

"Then, what should we do?" Sorano asked. "We'll have to fix the car, but it's not possible for now; it's almost nine," Midorikawa-san said.

"Hey…the storm almost stops!" Tenma suddenly shouted while looking from the window. "Well indeed, at least this is a good chance to sleep outsaid since the caravan is broken," Hiroto-san said. "Sleep outside? How?" Kirino-senpai asked. "Don't worry, just take the shovels and dig a hole near that tree; one hole for two," Midorikawa-san explained as he started to dig.

'One hole for two?'

I bet Kariya will be with Kirino-snpai, and how did I reach that conclusion? Well, I just saw Kirino-senpai winked at Kariya and he replied with a smirk which somehow means 'I won't lose'…whatever that means. I carried my shovel and went outside.

Let's see here…Ina-san with Sorano, Tenma with Tsurugi, Kira-san with Midorikawa-san, and- "Hikaru, what are you doing? Masaki is digging all by himself," Midorikawa-san scolded me. I had no idea about this. I quickly ran up to him and offered some help, but he said it's no big deal since he almost finished with it anyway.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It's already 09.45 PM, everyone has snuggled in their 'holes'.

…

Okay, _almost _everybody.

Kariya almost found himself asleep but he can't help it while seeing Hikaru who doesn't seem to be sleepy at all. "Can't sleep?" Kariya whispered. Hikaru startled a bit and said "yeah" as a respond. "Why? Has something bothered you?" Kariya asked.

Hikaru gulped; there's no way he answered that the main reason is Kariya himself! "It's nothing," Hikaru muttered. It's not just because Kariya's there. Since the hole was not too big, there's hardly a distance betseen them! They only sit next to each other with their arms around their knees. "I see…did you enjoy the trip?" Kariya asked again. "Well, not really…"

"Huh?"

"I mean, yeah. I really like it." "You can't lie to me, Kageyama…" Kariya said in a serious tone. There was a gap of silence before Hikaru continued.

"Okay, I don't really enjoy it," he admitted. "Why? What did captain say to you?"

Hikaru was surprised by this question. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you know…this afternoon, in the caravan…?"

"Oh…that. I thought you didn't notice it," Hikaru said. "Well…you guys seemed to be having fun; plus the fact that you guys were behind me, how can I didn't notice it?" Kariya replied.

"Ah, right. Sorry, it's just…you were chatting a lot with Kirino-senpai and I didn't thought that-"

"It's cool," Kariya shrugged. "I know you and captain are pretty close anyway."

"W-what?" Hikaru thought. "I'm really no match for captain in any way, I get that, but…" Kariya seemed to be nervous, he really didn't know how to say it.

"Kariya, what exactly do you mean…?"

…

…

…

"…I love you, Kageyama. I already have since the first time you entered the soccer club. I played a trick on you and all since I want to be noticed, I was really impressed by your shoot but I just didn't know how to say it."

And now Hikaru thought he had a hearing problem.

"I understand if you don't want to return my feelings," Kariya muttered. "I AM such a jerk, and I'm really sorry…for everything," he added. Hikaru looked away to hide his blush.

Is that true?

Kariya really has feelings for him?

"Anyway, don't mind my confession earlier. So…you're still not pleased about the trip?"

Before a single word replied his question, Hikaru dared himself to reply…

…with a kiss.

It was not too long, but very passionate that the teal-haired understand what the other was about to say…

"Not anymore."

* * *

"Wake up, you love birds!" Kirino yelled.

"Um…" Hikaru was still a bit sleepy. He was so sleepy that he didn't notice Kariya's arms wrapping around his waist. But wait for it…

_Loading…please wait…_

_25%_

_50%_

_75%_

_100%_

_Loading completed._

"Ah! Kirino-senpai! How did you-? What were you-?" Hikaru seemed to be so nervous in that condition which made Kirino chuckled. And who thought that the snow on top of the hole was gone (yes, Kirino did that). "Take it easy, Kageyama. You don't want to wake your boyfriend, right?" Kirino smirked; mentioning the sleeping Kariya. "I thought he was YOUR boyfriend," Hikaru said innocently.

Unexpectedly, Kirino bursted into laugh which confused the poor purple-haired. "Silly," Kirino said later on.

"We're just friends, okay? We've been pretty close lately since we're on a bet; the first one to confess his love wins!" he added.

"Oh…so that's what this was all about…"

"Yes, it was just a misunderstanding," Kirino giggled. "So, he already confessed right? That means I lost."

"You haven't done it yet? Then go for it, senpai!" Hikaru cheered. "W-well…"

"Kirino, there you are!" Shindou exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you and- whoa, nice couple, guys!" he complimented while looking into the hole where the couple slept.

Hikaru flashed a nervous smile since he wasn't used to this kind of thing. "By the way, Shindou! I have something to tell you…" Kirino muttered. "This is it…" Hikaru thought. "Same here. But you can go first," Shindou offered.

"Okay, err…I…I…"

Shindou and Hikaru were staring impatiently.

"I…I…I left my comb in the caravan again," Kirino answered which made Hikaru knocked his head to the snow and then he went "ouch!"

On the other hand, Shindou only sighed. "Silly Kirino, as forgetful as ever…don't worry, I'll get it for you," he said and left.

After patting his head, Hikaru split out a question which you will probably ask too.

"What was that all about?"

"I was nervous, okay?" Kirino excused. "That's not a very particular reason! If captain likes you back, then there's no better chance than now!" Hikaru explained. A few seconds later, Shindou came back.

"I can't find it anywhere…are you sure that you left it in the caravan?" Shindou asked. "Now that you mention it, maybe not…" Kirino answered and Shindou sighed again. "Okay, now it's my turn to tell you something," he shrugged.

"Look Kirino, I'll just head to the point…" he said and then his lips touched with the pink-haired's. His action kinda surprised Kirino, but he started to sank into it within every second…

…

"That was a long kiss…" a voice disturbed them.

"Kariya! You're awake!" Kirino exclaimed. "Wow, Kariya…you missed the climax…" Hikaru sweatdropped.

"Anyway…look, I'm really sorry about that…I just can't help myself," Shindou explained to which Kirino giggled.

"Shindou…I was about to tell the same thing." And their lips united once again which made Kariya asked "what did I miss?"

"You missed a lot of things, Kariya," Hikaru replied. "Aw…Hikaru, you're so mean," Kariya pouted. Hikaru only blushed when he heard Kariya called him Hikaru. "Um? What's wrong with you? Don't look at me like that!" Kariya startled him. "Nothing, it's just…you called me 'Hikaru'…can I call you 'Masaki' then?" Hikaru asked nervously. "Sure thing," the hunter replied.

"Alright then, come on guys! Let's head back to the caravan," Shindou said. "You and Hikaru go first, Kariya and I still have something to discuss about," Kirino smirked at the teal-haired. "Okay then, suit yourselves!" Hikaru said and followed Shindou to the caravan.

"So…I guess I lost, huh?" Kirino asked. "Let's just say it's a tie since you also confessed," Kariya said. "But you confessed first, it wouldn't be fair," Kirino muttered. "Okay then, you asked for it…"

Kirino only gulped while waiting what will Kariya do to him…

"Just buy me something in Pet Society!" Kariya said to which Kirino almost fell in anime-style.

"That's it? But seriously, I'm broke…" Kirino excused. "You bought too many special items; as always…" Kariya smirked.

"But promise is a promise…I'll do it," Kirino sighed. "_Yosh_! Now, let's head to the caravan before those two forgot about what happened earlier," Kariya reminded and both of them raced to the caravan.

However, none of them realized that there's a witness to those events…

"Finally, I got it!"

* * *

**Youtube**

**Raimon Shounen-ai Edition**

**[Video]**

**Uploaded by MatsukazeIna**

**Description: **Only a video I recorded during the holiday in the mountains. Who knows that this might happen?

Really sorry for Shindou-senpai, Kirino-senpai, Hikaru-kun and Masaki-kun in advance.

* * *

**Uploader's comments**

* * *

_**soyokazetenma **_onee-chan…you're very sneaky! XD

_** MatsukazeIna **_I know XD

_**tsurugikyousuke10 **_when did you record this? Was it after the trip?

_** MatsukazeIna **_actually Kyousuke-kun, it was in the morning after the storm…yet I just found the scene interesting and luckily I brought my video camera

* * *

**All comments (4)**

* * *

_**KariyaHunterNet **_Ina! You're dead for sure! DX

_**NephewOfReiji **_Ina-san! Who thought you would be that sneaky? =w=

_**shindouprodigy **_Fine, I'll forgive you…but I'm not sure how will my friends react to this…

_**Kirinothewildmist **_Luckily she didn't record the scene before that, am I right…? Under The Snow…

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Note: Yep, that's it for this random one-shot! I'm really sorry for the grammatical mistakes if there are any since English is not my first language =_=v**

**I created this story a long time ago though…but I just uploaded it now since I've been a bit busy lately…**

**Anyway, please do review ^_^**


End file.
